galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Stranger in a Strange Land
|Row 1 title = Main author(s) |Row 1 info = User:IceBite |Row 2 title = Timeline |Row 2 info = 2125 AD |Row 3 title = Story arcs |Row 3 info = Sol I Dor/Galiana story arc }} This story occurs about a year after The Razing of Ashadra. Galiana is beginning to get used to life with the Delsons, but then she enters the Delson School System, and learns that the Delsons' nobility is sometimes acquired later in life... Prologue Journal Entry for Galiana Arcad, 7-2-4360 Delson Dating...7/2/2125 Ashadra Dating It has officially been one year since I was brought into...my new dad, Sol I Dor Arcad's home. He's welcomed me into his family with open arms...but it's been readily apparent that things for Delsons are much different than with my own kind. So far, my new dad's been cramming in language and writing lessons. Turns out that Delson Language...is a bunch of clicking. I'm not certain when I'll be able to tell the difference between 'Hello' and 'Die', so, it's best that I just use the translator my dad gave me. He also suggested I start Journal-writing, claiming it was useful in his line of work. However, him being the equivalent of a Fleet Admiral in the Delson Defense Navy, I fail to see how journalling will help me. Other than writing and stuff, dad's been teaching me how to fight. Back on Ashadra, my now-dead father used to say 'Violence never solves anything', but I guess things are different the Delsons. However, he said that a Delson my age would already know their greatest strength. I...still don't know mine. Also, me being here seems to shake things up for people here. For example, the most clothes most Delsons wear is pieces of armor or equipment. Therefore, dad had to find someone to make me some clothes. They're a little...different than I'm used to: they look like some form of armor, but clothes are clothes I guess. ''Things are much different here, but, I'm sure things will look up soon. Dad said I'm almost ready to start public schooling. On Ashadra, I would be a year or so from that, but, I guess the Delsons start school young. Chapter 1: The Bully The school structure stood in front of the 2. It was Galiana's first day in the Delson school system. Sol I Dor was already at home, still working on Military Paperwork. So, Galiana was there by herself. She looked around and saw many small Delsons, as well as a few children of other species, such as Besala and Karagonus. She saw everyone entering one of the main entrances to the school building, so, she decided to follow everyone into there. ---- Once inside, she saw the large, atrium-style entry hall with networks of hallways and doors scattered around. As she walked further into the facility, one of the Delson adults inside gave her a look of recognition, then quickly approached her. "Ah, you must be Galiana. It's nice to finally see you, face to face." "Who are you?" Galiana asked, moderately confused. "Oh, of course, sorry. My name's Rekal Vari, I'm a close friend of Sol I Dor." "Ah," Galiana replied. "I'm here to visit one of my own former students here. He's basically an expert Science Teacher. I helped Sol I Dor register you here, and I volunteered to deliver your schedule." "Oh, well...thanks..." Galiana responded, as Rekal gave her a slip of paper with locations and times marked on it. "Well, see you around, kid," Rekal said, as he left. Galiana found a map and then went to the first location on the list. ---- Finally, it was time for lunch. Fortunately, the dietary conditions of non-Delson races were obseved at the school so there was food there she can eat. While she was on their way there, she was ambushed by a young Karagonus, leading a Besala youngling and a Scorpio Ultimus Larva. The Karagonus didn't seem friendly. "A human child? Here? Why are you here? Your kind isn't welcome in my hallway," the Karagonus said. "What are you talking about, I'm heading for the lunch room." "Well, you're not gonna make it there," the Besala laughed. Then, the Karagonus punched. The attack was too sudden for Galiana to predict, and she was knocked down. Before she could get up, she was slammed by the Scorpio Ultimus, and pushed aside by the Besala. The Karagonus was about to strike again, when, suddenly, the form of a Delson rushed in and knocked all 3 bullies to their knees. It was Rekal Vari. The Karagonus Youth lunged at the scientist, only to be knocked aside. Then, using his vestigal horns, Rekal picked up the Scorpio Ultimus and flung it at the Besala. Realizing they were outmatched, the bullies retreated. Rekal let out a victorious roar at the retreating hooligans. He then turned back to Galiana and asked, "Are you ok, kid?" "I'm...alright..." Galiana responded, "What was with them?" "That leader was a Karagonus. A lot like ourselves, but devoid of our merciful natures, and sense of fair-play. The race is currently a protectorate of the Delson Hegemony They merely started out as a 'Protected State' known as the Karagonus Plutocracy. However, they have become so subordinate to us that they are now considered a mere region of the Delson Hegemony." Galiana nodded, then her stomach growled. Rekal's hearing picked it up. "Well, I guess it's time to let you go get lunch," he said, "See you around, kid." Galiana nodded, and continued to the lunch room, with the results of the ambush, a few small scratches and a bruise on her cheek, evident on her. Chapter 2: Changes Galiana entered the house, and heard the sounds of something scrambling to get to the front door. "Galiana, are you alright? Rekal told me what happened earlier today," Sol I Dor said. "I'm...I'm fine..." she replied, clearly lying. The scratches she obtained in the scuffle still stung and the bruise on her cheek still ached. "You don't look fine," Sol I Dor responded, "Come on, let's get those cleaned up. I may not know as much about your species as I should, but I do know what can happen if those scratches are allowed to sit unchecked." ---- The female Besala struggled for one final moment, before the human plunged a blade into her, killing her. As the Besala died, the human nodded to his partner, who immediately hacked into the female Basala's computer. The Besala was a teacher at a Delson school, and they decided to see if any of the children in the Besala's class could be potential targets. Seeing no potential targets, they hacked into the roster for the school. Then, the duo saw one student: like them, a human. Only 5, and, according to the special notes, was being raised by a Delson. ---- Galiana was a little irritated. Today was to be her second day of school, but it was cancelled due to the murder of one of the teachers at her school. Since the records were hacked into, the parents were told to keep their children at home, as the Delson Police Force hunted for the teacher's killers. "Galiana, are you alright?" Sol I Dor asked, entering her room. She didn't say anything. "Don't worry: the Police Force will hunt down the people that did this." Galiana sighed. "I guess that it just has to do with things not going as I originally anticipated." "Big word..." Sol I Dor muttered, before saying, "Nothing always goes as we originally intended them to go, but that's just something we can't help." Galiana just hung her head sadly. "Well...maybe we can find some way to pass the time...Rekal sent over that device we dug up on Ashadra. Maybe we can get those old discs working and playing that series you told me about." Galiana seemed to smile at that. "Alright..." Chapter 3: The Hunt Chapter 4: Interception Chapter 5: Promise Trivia *Rekal Vari's comparison between Delsons and Karagonus is a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, where Barbossa compares himself to Shao Fang, saying something similar about Shao Fang as Rekal did about the Karagonus. Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Incomplete stories